kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
U.S. Military (Fallout)
The Armed Forces have a history dating back to 1754, even before the official establishment of the country by the Declaration of Independence on July 4, 1776. The Continental Army, Continental Navy, and Continental Marines were created by the Second Continental Congress in order to defend the newly formed United States of America against the British Empire in the American Revolutionary War. By 2077, the United States Armed Forces were the world's most powerful military force. Their only rival was the People's Liberation Army of China, both of whose Armed Forces clashed during the Sino-American War in the Alaskan campaign (which included Anchorage) and numerous offensive campaigns waged in China. The Armed Forces were primarily using energy weapons (laser and plasma) in the field, although due to slow production rates, many troops, in particular, those stationed on the Anchorage Front Line were still using regular firearms (such as the R91 assault rifle). Regular infantrymen, regardless of specialization, wore polymer combat armor (Anchorage troops used special winterized versions) while suits of power armor were reserved for Mechanized Cavalry units and special detachments (e.g. Colonel Spindel's group at Mariposa). In a supportive role, the Army deployed robots―Sentry bots and combat versions of the popular Mister Handy―Mister Gutsy. They used hulking APCs to transport their troops and provide cover in combat. Aerial support was to be provided by next-generation helicopters, the Vertibirds, though they were scheduled to enter service in 2085, prototypes may have seen combat at Anchorage. Fighter support was common and as such many patrolled the U.S. coastline and its national waters. The United States Armed Forces were the overall unified military forces of the United States before the Great War, composed of the United States Army, United States Marine Corps, United States Navy, United States Coast Guard, and the United States Air Force. The President served as the Commander-in-Chief of the military, with the Secretary of War, Department of War, and Department of Defense acting as the principal organ by which military policy was carried out. Two centuries after the Great War, a new generation of descendants from the United States Armed Forces were ultimately reorganized into a post-nuclear variant of an ancient United States government bureau called the Department of the Army, otherwise known as the Enclave's military sub-division. Enclave troopers are trained, conditioned and disciplined accordingly with advanced training regimens and techniques that diverge directly from that of the old Armed Forces' more specialized, black op units. The Brotherhood of Steel on the other hand, was originally created by U.S. Army soldiers who rebelled against their standing orders and went AWOL while they were stationed inside of the Mariposa Military Base. Descendants of these renegade soldiers that originally gave birth to the Brotherhood, likely still serve in some form or another in one or more of the various cells of the Brotherhood today. New initiates into the Brotherhood are conditioned using older, slightly less refined U.S Armed Forces techniques than those that the Enclave utilizes that have been passed down in the Brotherhood for centuries to the succeeding generations comprising it after its creation. Inventory ''' '''Infantry *Soldier *Anchorage Soldier *paratrooper *Grenadier *Inferno Unit *Sniper *Rocket Soldier *Greasemokey *Medic *Riot Soldier *Heavy Riot Soldier *T-51b Unit *General Sanctuary Hills soldier.jpg|Soldier American_Rifleman.png|American Rifleman Winter Armor Paratrooper.png|Paratrooper Sniper.png|Sniper Rocket Soldier.png|Rocket Soldier American_Inferno_Unit_Winter.png|American Winter Inferno Unit Riot Soldier.png|Riot Soldier Heavy Riot Soldier.png|Heavy Riot Soldier Winterized Medic Armor.png|Winterized Medic Armor Greasemokey working on T-51b suits.jpg|Greasemokey working on T-51b suits T-51b Units.png|T-51b Units Robots * Assaultron * Mister Gutsy * Sentry bot * Liberty Prime Assaultron.png|Assaultron Mister Gutsy.jpg|Mister Gusty Winterized sentry bot.png|Sentry Bot Liberty Prime.png|Liberty Prime Artillery *US army Howitzer US army Howitzer.png|US army Howitzer Vehicles ''' *Humvee *Supply Truck *Infantry fighting vehicle *M4 Sherman *IS-2 *Heavy tank *Missile carrier FoT hummer.png|Humvee Military Truck.png|Military Truck Fuel truck.png|Fuel Truck Infantry Fighting Vehicle.png|Infantry Fighting Vehicle Fallout M4 Sherman.png|M4 Sherman Heavy Tank.png|Heavy Tank US Self Propelled Artillery.png|Missile Carrier '''Air Craft * VB-01 Vertibird * VB-02 Vertibird * Fighter Jet * Stingray Deluxe Fighter * Bomber Fighter jet.png|Fighter Jet Stingray Deluxe.png|Stingray VB-01 Vertibird.png|VB-01 Vertibird VB-02 Vertibird.png|VB-02 Vertibird Sea * Submarine Weapons of Mass Destruction * Archimedes energy-based artillery satellite * Ballistic Orbital Missile Base * Atomic Bombs * Nuclear Missile Category:United States Military Category:Fallout Category:Factions